


Up all night

by MissAwesome87



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Emma is an Idiot, F/F, Inspired by Music, Pining, Real hard pining, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29061747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAwesome87/pseuds/MissAwesome87
Summary: Regina keeps Emma up all night - in some way.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	Up all night

**Author's Note:**

> A quick, fun OS!  
> Inspired by: [George Barnett - Up all night](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dGDVreANXEI)

Emma is in quite the predicament. Ever since she broke up with Hook, trading houses with her parents so she could have the loft, it’s been quiet and comfortable. No curses to break, no monsters or dragons to slay. 

Life in Storybrooke has become a fairly normal, almost mundane thing. Something you’d read about in a Retreat brochure. 

For Emma though, it’s a little bit different. Regina lives rent-free in her head, and not just occasionally - no, permanently. 

And it’s not like Emma just sees things. During family dinners, town meetings, she flirts shamelessly with the blonde. Just last week, after dinner with Henry, they washed dishes together when Regina suddenly needed salt from the top shelf. 

“Emma, can you please get this for me, I can’t reach it,” she stood on her toes, one hand on the shelf. Without thinking, Emma walked over, stopped behind Regina and leaned over to get the saltshaker. The brunette pressed her back slightly into Emma’s chest, and the blonde swore she could hear her sigh. Emma froze for just a second, grasping the saltshaker. 

_ This bed is for sleeping _

_ But I can’t sleep _

_ Breaking a sweat here _

_ Against these sheets _

_ You make me work for it _

_ There’s no word for it _

_ I don’t know what you do _

_ But you blow my mind _

_ I’ll beg for it, drop dead for it _

_ You keep me up all night _

And yes, this whole thing brought many sleepless nights. Occasionally with her hand beneath the sheets, gasping Regina’s name into the darkness of her bedroom. 

Regina likes gardening, that’s a known fact around the realms. But she also likes to bend over extremely slowly when Emma comes over to bring her paperwork or anything else really. 

_ You got me frustrated _

_ You make me weak _

One or two times, she tried to talk to her parents about this. 

“Mom, Dad...Have you noticed that Regina acts strange these days?” 

“Strange? No, just content in a way,” May Margaret smiled. 

“Yeah, I think she’s really happy,” David replied, patting his daughter on the shoulder. 

Okay, maybe she’s just seeing things then. Maybe she wants to see this, wants Regina to play these games. 

_ I feel so lonely tonight, babe _

_ You keep me hanging on _

She’s on the phone with Regina tonight, talking about Henry and school stuff, when Emma hears something rustling on the other end. 

“Regina, what are you doing?” 

“Oh nothing special, I just changed into my robe for the night.” 

Emma feels her blood boil, shooting straight to her core. Images of Regina spread wide open on the kitchen counter, the robe hanging loosely on either side of her waist. 

She clears her throat. 

“Ah, so you’re planning on going to bed soon?” 

Regina releases a throaty chuckle, as if she knew that it would do things to Emma. 

“Going to bed—yes, sleeping—I don’t know.” 

_ In the dark in my apartment _

_ Trying to let go, hanging on the phone _

_ You make me weak girl _

_ Can’t sleep girl _

_ You keep me up all night _

“Regina,” Emma sighs. “What are we doing?” 

“Talking on the phone?” 

“Not what I meant. The flirting, the heavy sex in the air whenever I’m around you.” 

Emma’s really surprised by her own bravado. But she couldn’t take in anymore, it’s simply too much. 

Regina remains silent, only her breathing indicates that she didn’t hang up. 

“Regina?” 

“Yes?” 

“You good?” 

_ You make me work for it _

_ There’s no word for it _

_ I don’t know what you do _

_ But you blow my mind _

_ I’ll beg for it, drop dead for it _

_ You keep me up all night  _

“Yes, more than good, actually. I thought you’d never say something.” 

Her blood pumps through her veins, Emma can hear it. She counts silently to three, trying to calm her raging libido and racing heartbeat. 

Her fingers flex around the phone stiffly. She clears her throat. 

“So this is intentional?” 

“It seems so. You know, after everything - Hook, Lily, Elsa and all that other stuff we went through - I thought it’d be my turn. But you're just as dimwitted as your father, and so I had to play a little.” 

  
Emma lost track of where her blood went. First to her core, then to her head and now it’s everywhere. She feels hot and flushed. It’s crazy. 

_ This bed is for sleeping _

_ But I can’t sleep _

_ Breaking a sweat here _

_ Against these sheets _

_ You make me work for it _

Regina had tried to make her see it and she was...yes, dimwitted. 

“I’m on my way, Regina, and I’m not messing.” 

Regina laughs and sighs. 

“Finally, you idiot!” 

_ You make me work for it _

_ There’s no word for it _

_ I don’t know what you do _

_ But you blow my mind _

_ I’ll beg for it, drop dead for it _

_ You keep me up all night  _


End file.
